


Child

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh Loves Ben Hanscom, Child, F/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), benverly - Freeform, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Ben and Beverly share a moment with their child.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Child

“Mommy! Daddy!” Lexi excitedly came running up the grass holding something in her hands. She had a big smile as her ginger curls bounced in her face. Putting his book on the table, Beverly walked down the step of the porch and opened her arms. “Look at what I found!”

“What did you find?” Beverly happily asked, kissing her little girl’s nose.

Lexi opened her hands. “A calerpidar!”

The parents giggled, looking at the little insect crawling around in her hands.

“Lexi, they’re actually called caterpillars,” Ben corrected her.

“Caterpillars?” Lexi corrected herself.

Ben smiled at her, patting her hair. “That’s right!”

Smiling, Lexi got down and ran back through the grass. “I want to watch it turn into a beautiful butterfly!”

Watching, Ben wrapped his arm around his wife’s shoulder. Lexi was growing every day and they were so lucky to watch every moment teaching her, being proud of her kind personality in which she gained from both of them.

“Calerpidar was cute,” Beverly whispered to Ben. Unknowingly, she thumped his head.

Smiling as he rubbed his head, Ben looked at Beverly with this adoring look and kissed her nose gently. “I know.”

“Oh, Ben, she is growing up.”


End file.
